My everything
by ookami-ian
Summary: Nunca creí, Me decía siempre que no podía ser, Pero la verdad es que simplemente me negué, Ahora sé que no puedo escapar, Sin ella no soy nada,Que mi ser es uno con el de ella, Y ella vive por mí,Como ahora yo comprendo que vivo por ella
1. Chapter 1

My everything

Nunca creí

Me decía siempre que no podía ser

Pero la verdad es que simplemente me negué

Ahora sé que no puedo escapar

Sin ella no soy nada

Que mi ser es uno con el de ella

Y ella vive por mí

Como ahora yo comprendo que vivo por ella

Cap. 1 ¿Quién soy?

Por que eh nacido en este mundo

Solo eh venido a sufrir

A estar atada a una vida infeliz

No conozco las respuestas a mis preguntas

Pero si la que me dicta mi corazón

Y sé que no nací para estar anclada a una vida falsa

Creí que nací para ser libre, para encontrarme con lo que la vida me tiene preparado solo para mí

se preguntaran como me llamo pues bien, mi nombre es haruka itan tenoh souh y tengo 16 años, soy hija única del empresario kaito tenoh, aquel hombre que cree que con su dinero puede hacer lo que desea, es un multimillonario que se cree dios cuando solo es el diablo.

la verdad mi padre no me ha tratado mal ni nada, pero siempre me ah obligado a estudiar lo que él quiere y es un sobre protector conmigo, quiere que a los ojos de todos sea una señorita con clase como mi madre y como él me ha enseñado aun cuando eso le trae grandes costos, después de todo soy alguien muy decidida y fiel a mis ideales aun que debo admitir que el siempre me termina convenciendo y bueno quien se resistiría a un hermoso convertible solo por parecer por dos miserables horas todo lo contrario a lo que realmente eres yo no jajajaja.

Pero sin que él se entere eh comprado diferentes ropas de hombre las cuales me quedan de maravilla claro soy yo quien las usa y cuando logro engañar a la servidumbre me escapo de mi casa para ser como realmente soy un alma libre.

mi madre kaori souh líder de una cadena de teatros y hoteles es igual de adinerada que mi padre, no aprueba mi forma de ser, pero nunca me ha puesto impedimentos a lo que hago y soy gracias a ella es que ahora estoy en una escudería de fórmula 1, solo como mecánico, si mecánico aun cuando el dueño sabe que soy chica cree que podría llegar a ser una gran conductora pero me ah pedido ocultar mi genero a los demás, y todos creen que soy un chico y debo de admitir que muy apuesto ante cualquier persona, traigo tras de mí a varias chicas.

Mis ojos verde olivo, mi cabello rubio cenizo hasta la mitad de la espalda el cual siempre se encuentra en una coleta agarrada desde abajo y la parte de arriba suelta por si alguien conocido me ve no pueda ver bien mi rostro, mi altura es de 1.80 y los pantalones de mezclilla justos y una camisa blanca holgada era mi favorita ya que marcaba mi cuerpo esbelto y bien formado no por nada era la mejor corredora de mi escuela por no decir que nadie en todo Tokio me ah podido gana.

No hay chica que no se fijara en mi cuando visto de chico y chico que me odiara por sus celos, que puedo decir realmente soy un galán, y aunque me de horror admitirlo cuando estoy como mujer no hay chico que no se fije en mi y chicas más que celosas.

Aquellos que han descubierto mi verdadera personalidad han sido mis únicos amigos, Taishi e Izumi, ambos han estado conmigo desde pequeña, son hijos de los dos mejores amigos de mi padre y eran mis compañeros de bromas

Taishi ahora tiene 16 años como yo, es hijo de tirak ishira socio de mi papa, los ojos de mi amigo son azules claro debe medir alrededor de 1.78 y es el capitán del equipo de karate de la escuela oshijara, su cuerpo se encuentra no tan marcado pero con varias cicatrices y su cabello era de color rojo algo largo no como yo pero va para ya

Izumi es de la misma edad que nosotros, su apariencia es algo femenina pero muy ruda y aunque no lo crean es sensible pero solo con nosotros dos, era hija de saíto kazuha quien falleció en un accidente en la carretera, mi padre se hace cargo de su fortuna y negocios familiares hasta que ella sea mayor de edad y pasa mucho tiempo conmigo y taichí, sus ojos eran entre dorados los cuales se podían confundir un poco como color miel, su cabello hasta la cintura suelto de color lila.

Ellos y yo somos inseparables y aunque no lo crean cuando asíamos nuestras travesuras nadie podía culparnos por falta de pruebas todos se preguntaban cómo lo hacíamos éramos conocimos como los mejores en la escuela, como aquella vez en que volamos el laboratorio de ciencias jajajaja nuestra mejor broma.

pero hay algo que ah comenzado a preocuparme,...mi sueño a comenzado a ser perturbado por pesadillas horribles, el fin del mundo, como las personas van desintegrándose y como lentamente una horrible sombra se acerca a mí, pero antes de simplemente acercarse lo suficiente una luz verde aparece tras de mí, una chica en el aire comienza ah hablarme, aun con esa luz no distingo a la chica y por desgracia no escucho nada pero puedo asegurar que me mira fijamente, mis sueños han terminado ahí, que me pasa, incluso ahora estos sueños se han hecho más frecuentes que incluso despierta los veo

¿Qué me pasa?

¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loca?

¿Quién será aquella chica?

¿Y qué quiere de mí?

No lo sé y la verdad espero nunca averiguarlo, aun no les cuento a mis amigos estos sueños aunque notado mi falta de sueño, pero la verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sé que algo se acerca y es malo

¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?

Alguien común y corriente queriendo ser libre de las ataduras de su padre

¿Que podría yo hacer entonces?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 el sueño  
>el cielo rojo, edificios en ruinas y a muchas personas convertidos en piedra, muertas es la única palabra que ronda mi cabeza al solo mirarlos, aquellos cuerpos me han deja en shock, no esto no podía ser verdad, giro mi cabeza buscando a alguien con vida, no podía ser yo la última persona que quedara debía a ver alguien más, alguien que me ayudara, un sonido seco me saca de mi miedo, pero que es ese ruido, no veo nada que lo pueda reproducir, hasta que soy consciente de donde provenía ... de arriba, mis ojos se abren a más no poder, una cosa algo rara de color negro parecía una esfera muy grande para mi gusto caí a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad, mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo lo siento, esa cosa no es solo una esfera no sé cómo explicarlo pero sé que debo huir.<br>por instinto comienzo una carrera debía alejarme lo más posible antes de que esa cosa tocara el suelo, sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía sigo corriendo debes en cuando mirando atrás, hasta que de repente me detengo me encontraba en la entrada de mi casa, al tenerla de enfrente se me vinieron mis padres a la mente y sin más retomo mi carrera a dentro de la casa, en cuanto cruce la puerta comienzo a gritarles a mis padres, nada, no había nadie que pasaba aquí, eso ya no importaba salgo de mi casa y en cuanto salgo me encuentro afuera del centro de la ciudad, del mismo lugar de donde había huido ¿Como era eso posible? me giro y mi casa ya no se encontraba atrás de mi, ¿Que estaba pasando?  
>cuando recuerdo de nuevo aquella esfera, miro de nuevo hacia arriba justo en el momento en que solo faltaban pocos metros del suelo, y de pronto nada, la esfera toco el suelo, en cuanto lo roso un gran cráter se formo, las poderosas ondas del choque golpeaban a las personas asiéndolas añicos, los autos volaban y los vidrios rotos que quedaban en algunos edificios cayeron, las ondas se acercaban a mí, aun con miedo en mí solo me quedo a esperar que aquella fuerza me golpee, en cuanto estaba a punto de tocarme una luz de color del mar (azul y entre verde) apareció justo atrás de mi, la sensación era relajante y protectora<br>mi cuerpo se comienza a girar quería ver que era esa luz, como si no lo supiera ya, era de nuevo aquella chica que siempre aparecía y me salvaba de aquella onda que me mataría en cuanto estaba a punto de golpearme, y no me equivoque ahí estaba de nuevo frente a mi aquella silueta, aun no podía ver su cara pero sus ropas eran un poco más visibles ya, usa una pequeña minifalda color azul, ¿zapatillas? es que acaso está loca como puede caminar con eso, en sus manos unos guantes blancos, en la parte de arriba bueno no sé como describirla es rara, creo que mi madre tiene razón en ropa de mujer no sé nada y ¿un moño?, ok esta chica en que piensa que esta, su vestimenta es rara  
>La chica al parecer no deja de mirarme, sus manos comienzan a subir y entrelazándolas justo a la altura de su pecho, noto que mueve su mandíbula pero sigo sin escuchar ¿Que es lo que dice? ¿Por qué no la escucho?<br>Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic  
>mis ojos se abren de golpe, mi respiración es algo agitada, aun con duda giro a mi alrededor me encontraba en mi cama matrimonial, eso quería decir que estaba en mi casa, de nuevo ese sueño cada día se hacía más real, más confuso para mí ya harta de esta situación me giro boca abajo para intentar de nuevo dormir, pero la puerta se abre sabia que en poco tiempo vendría a despertarme como cada mañana "levántate floja" alcanzo a escuchar, la voz es algo gruesa pero burlona era Taishi, "ya basta Taishi si quiere dormir otro rato déjala" una segunda voz más aguda pero no menos burlona se escucho esa era Izumi<br>Taishi- no se para que pone el despertador si no se levantara  
>Izumi- sabes cómo es, le cuesta levantarse después de varias rondas de jugar play station contigo en la noche<br>Taishi- jajá cierto esta chica es así debería dejar de retarme  
>Haruka- pero de que hablas Taishi si eres tu el que siempre intenta vencerme en carreras<br>Izumi- te la voltearon chico  
>Taishi- si como digan, vamos levántate que ya es tarde para la escuela tu papa nos llevara<br>En cuanto termino la oración se fue del cuarto para dejarme cambiar, pero Izumi aun seguía aquí, me levanto con pesar y veo a Izumi sentarse en mi cama su mirada seria e inspeccionándome de arriba abajo  
>Izumi- aun lo mismo verdad<br>Haruka- ¿de qué me hablas?  
>Izumi- haruka no sé a quién crees que engañas, cada día te veo más ojerosa, más cansada y desenfocada<br>Haruka- Izumi ya te lo dije como a Taishi no me pasa nada  
>Izumi- tal vez tus padres te crean pero sabes que Taishi y yo no<br>Haruka- Izumi no es nada de qué preocuparse es solo un sueño es todo  
>Izumi- entonces si es nuevo ese sueño<br>Haruka- si  
>Izumi- deberías ir con un psicólogo tal vez te ayude a saber por qué sueñas eso<br>haruka- jajajaja estás loca, nunca eh necesitado ayuda de nadie, además solo a ustedes se los dije porque les tengo confianza nunca se lo diré a alguien que no conozco y ni confió  
>Izumi- lo sé, te conocemos de más haruka<br>haruka- estoy bien - ya algo cansada de la conversación me dirijo a mi armario donde se encontraba mi uniforme escolar, saco de él, una falda algo larga de color azul tableada, una camisa blanca con un corbatín y ya todo afuera lo coloco en una silla y comienzo a quitarme la parte de arriba de mi pijama, que la conformaban una camisa larga de color azul y un pantalón, al quitarme la primera parte dejo al aire mi desnudes ya que no llevaba nada abajo de esta, sorprendiendo a mi amiga que no dejaba de verme con sorpresa y bastante roja la cual a decir verdad me dio algo de risa ya que de pequeñas nos bañábamos juntas y de vez en cuando aun lo asíamos, aun así quise sorprenderla más jajá y me quito el pantalón que al igual que arriba no llevaba nada desde que comencé a tener esos sueños me agitaba y sudaba mucho lo cual me incomodaba mucho la ropa interior y ahora dormía sin ella, aun desnuda me dirijo por mi ropa interior un bóxer negro y un top ajustado  
>En todo momento en que me cambie mi amiga no dejaba de mirarme sorprendida, ella ya se encontraba arreglada como Taishi, en cuanto acabe simplemente me desenrede y acomode en cabello para irnos<br>Izumi- al parecer ya te estás acostumbrando a la falda  
>Haruka- la verdad es que no, pero debo llevarla<br>Izumi- bueno este es el precio para que tu papa no sospeche nada de tu forma de hombre jajá  
>Haruka- aunque te rías es la verdad, el me reconocería si me llegara a ver una sola vez vestida así, no debo permitir ningún error<br>Izumi- lo sé chica, bueno es ya la hora bajemos  
>Haruka- si<br>Bajamos a la planta baja y no había nadie ya  
>Izumi- están afuera ya<br>Con algo de prisa caminamos hasta la puerta y justo enfrente se encontraba el mercedes de mi padre, Taishi ya estaba enfrente con él, así que Izumi y yo nos sentamos atrás, antes de cerrar la puerta un viento algo fuerte se azota intranquilo, hoy sería un día algo raro lo presentía y al parecer el viento igual lo hacía, en cuanto cerré la puerta mi padre arranco el auto y comenzó la plática  
>Kaito- hija tu madre y yo saldremos hoy en la noche, compre unos boletos para un recital<br>Haruka- si padre  
>Kaito- le eh pedido a Taishi que se quede contigo, Izumi te gustaría quedarte también<br>Izumi- por supuesto señor tenoh  
>Kaito- deberías pensar mi oferta de nuevo<br>Izumi- no quiero ser una molestia  
>Kaito- nunca lo serás<br>Izumi- me lo pensare en ese caso señor  
>Kaito- gracias<br>Haruka- papa y de que es el recital  
>Kaito- es de un dúo, dicen que la persona que toca el violín es una belleza y toca como los dioses<br>Taishi- oh, entonces debe de tratarse de la niña prodigio  
>Kaito- así es, al fin vuelve a Japón y dará un concierto con akiharu<br>Haruka- ¿con akiharu?  
>Kaito- así es<br>Haruka- esa chica debe ser muy buena si akiharu acepto tocar con ella  
>Taishi- akiharu no es tu maestro de piano haruka<br>Izumi- creí que era muy exigente con quien ase dúos  
>Kaito- jajá y lo es, el solo ah hecho 3 dúos es su vida<br>Taishi- ¿solo tres?  
>Kaito- así es, el primero fue con su propia madre sora quien tocaba el violonchelo, el segundo fue con un extranjero se llamaba maick que tocaba la guitarra y la tercera fue su linda aprendiz haruka<br>Izumi- tocaste con akiharu  
>Haruka- si, el me lo pidió y fue la última vez que toque el piano<br>Taishi- vaya eso si es sorprendente  
>Izumi- ene se caso la chica si es talentosa<br>Kaito- más de lo que crees... no por nada la llaman la niña prodigio... Michiru kaioh  
>No sé porque pero en cuanto mi padre menciono aquel nombre no dejaba de girar por mi cabeza<br>Haruka- michiru - en un pequeño susurro digo su nombre y noto como mis dos amigos me miran al parecer me han escuchado y no dejan de darme miradas de vez en cuando en todo el trayecto


End file.
